Various JimBones Comment Fics (2019)
by Caera1996
Summary: Each part is a different comment fic from various memes. Ratings will go from G to NC-17. If you want the link to the meme where the prompt lives, msg me. If anyone would like to request a prompt fill, or would just like to see a scene written out, I'd love to hear it! Feel free to send me a message via this site, or email me at .
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Insecure Bones - Can I please have sexually insecure bones? (I don't really mind how it plays out, just that I want Bones concerned about his abilities in bed with Jim Kirk, alleged sex god!)

I MIGHT NOT BE...

Feeling eyes on him, Leonard glanced up from the PADD he was reading. Jim, sitting at his desk, was staring at him. Resisting the urge to squirm under such intense scrutiny, Leonard masked his discomfiture with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" he asked gruffly.

Jim leaned back in the chair, a slight smile on his face as he idly chewed on the end of a stylus.

"Who says I'm not?" he asked. "I actually studying something pretty perplexing."

"No you're not. Leave me alone, I'm busy," Leonard said, focusing his eyes back on his own work and doing his best to ignore the flush he could feel washing over him, annoyed by his reaction.

Jim let him sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking. One of the things he'd found confusing about Bones was his humility. He was hot, and acted as if he didn't know it. And it took about two seconds for Jim to find out that the gruff exterior he liked to present to the world he was actually just a front.

And now that they'd been doing this thing...dating, and God was that a weird thought...for a few months, Jim thought he finally got it. Leonard wasn't "acting" at any of it. He genuinely didn't know how amazing he was. And things were making sense under that new light. They'd been dating for a few months, and done nothing beyond some make-out sessions. Awesomely hot make-out sessions, but that was it. Not Jim's usual schedule. But Bones wasn't usual, and how he felt about Bones wasn't usual, either.

And Jim didn't want to push him...he only ever wanted to do what Bones wanted to do. But he also wasn't above gently testing the waters. Abandoning the desk, Leonard looked up as Jim knelt on the bed, moving up to straddle him. Jim took the PADD out of his hands as he settled on Leonard's lap, supporting himself on his knees, his legs bracketing Leonard's, facing him.

"You are such an infant," Leonard groused, looking into blue eyes mere inches from his own. "I am trying to study. Not all of use are geniuses, you kn-"

"Bones," Jim interrupted. "You are a genius. Shut up and kiss me."

Jim leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Leonard's...and Leonard responded immediately. He held Jim around his waist, and Jim held on to his shoulders, and they leaned in to each other. Jim loved kissing Bones, loved the way he opened to him, the way he held him. He longed to experience more.

After a few minutes, Jim started gently rocking, so aroused by the feel and taste of the man he was so completely falling for. He felt Bones start to respond, and he tightened his hold on his shoulders. Jim gasped at the feeling, and they breathed into each other, resting forehead to forehead, breathing into each other...but eventually Bones closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Jim's hips. Jim got the message and stilled his movements.

"Jim..."

"Bones...what is it?" Jim asked gently. He stroked the back of his hand over Bones' cheek, and ducked his head, trying to catch his eyes. "Are you...do you not want...this?"

Leonard sighed and reluctantly looked back up, and Jim's heart broke a little at the insecurity and vulnerability he saw there.

"That's not it, Jim. I...I've never felt this way about anyone. I just...I'm not very...I was only ever with my ex."

Jim settled back on his heels over Leonard's legs and eyed him seriously, glad they were finally having this conversation.

"Is it that you've never been with a man?" Jim asked.

"No. Well, yes. But not really," Leonard said nervously.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "That was totally clear," he deadpanned.

Leonard blew out a breath and urged Jim off of him with a gentle nudge.

"Bones," Jim said as he settled in a seated position by him. "You can tell me anything." He took his hand, and gave him a squeeze. "Please...tell me anything."

Leonard could feel the weight of Jim's eyes on him, and though it made it hard to look at him, he couldn't deny that he really liked being the center of Jim's attention.

"I'm not very experienced, Jim," he finally blurted out. "I've only ever been with my ex and you...you could have anyone. And what if we're not...I mean I might not be...good."

Momentarily stunned by Leonard's admission, it took Jim a second to really process what he'd admitted.

"Oh, Bones...there's nothing - nothing - we could do together that wouldn't be good. Half the fun is in figuring each other out. I don't have any experience with you, and you don't have any experience with me. And I want to learn with you. But only if you want to."

Leonard smiled a little, warmed by Jim's heartfelt enthusiasm. "Oh...I want to...with you," Leonard said, glancing up and catching Jim's eyes again.

Jim smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Leonard.

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Quarantine (AOS) - I want one of the boys in quarantine for at least 24 hours with the other volunteering to stay near the whole time. Up to the author whether they're already an item, or there's an angsty-coming-aware-of-feelings.

QUARANTINED

"You know, I kinda always thought it'd be me stuck in quarantine one day," Jim said.

Leonard grunted as he sat on the edge of his biobed. "You and me both, kid."

"Bones..."

"Jim - I'll be fine. The strain I was exposed to is responding to the meds on the planet, and our physiological systems are similar enough that I will respond the same way. I don't even have a fever."

Jim nodded, crossing his arms tightly over himself. He knew that Bones was downplaying his risk. But Jim had read the same reports and had seen the vids. He knew what this disease could do. Especially to species that weren't as physiologically similar to the Coelanths as Terrans were.

And that was the main reason why Bones was in quarantine. To protect the more vulnerable species on board. He was right when he said he didn't even have a fever...and this many hours in, if he was going to get sick he already would be.

Jim knew all that. He did. But still...

"Gotta finish some things up. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jim said.

"You don't have to, Jim...I know you've got things to do. I'm fine," Leonard said.

Jim hesitated, pressing his hand against the barrier between them. "Bones. I'm coming back."

Slightly surprised at the tone of Jim's voice, Leonard nodded and watched through the transparent aluminum as he left the quarantine area. He settled back and started making his way through paperwork that had accumulated, since he couldn't do anything else.

A few hours later, Leonard realized it was nearly dinner time. Jim hadn't come back yet, but he saw no reason to wait for him. Using a PADD, he flipped through his choices for dinner.

Just as he was about to put in his selection, Jim came back in, followed by two other crewmen...all carrying several items. Leonard watched in bemused silence as everything was set up, and when they were done, there was a table and chair, and a cot with bedding. Moments later, a yeoman came in with dinner for Jim and the food dispenser beeped, indicating there was something from the galley waiting for him.

"Jim...what is this?" Leonard asked as he pulled out his meal. He stared down at the plate of his favorite foods...fried chicken, a side of shrimp and grits, creamed spinach and a piece of sweet potato pie.

"Dinner," Jim replied. "Comfort food."

"That was real nice of you to ask Cook to make these things," Leonard said. "Thank her for me."

"I will, and then you can thank her yourself," Jim replied.

"And what about the bed?" Leonard asked as he took the cover off of his food.

He looked up as Jim paused in what he was doing.

"I have to be here," he finally said.

"Jim..."

"Leonard...just...I ihave/i to be here. Okay?"

Their eyes met for a moment before Jim looked away, and Leonard thought he knew what he saw. Something they'd have to explore later, once there were no physical barriers between them.

"Okay," he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Glasses Kink - Jim has glasses which he usually doesn't wear because he has contacts. I'd like him to go somewhere where he can't wear contacts, have him run out or lose them, or just not feel like putting contacts in.

Bones always knew Jim needed glasses. He just never knew he looked so hot wearing them.

(psst... sexytimes always welcome)

THE BEST SIGHT

Leonard inhaled deeply and stretched. Warm and comfortable, he resisted the pull of morning for a few more minutes, resolutely keeping his eyes closed. He was on shore leave...no reason for him to wake up.

Reaching out blindly towards Jim's side of the bed, he wrapped an arm around the solid body and sunk back into sleep.

Sitting up in bed beside Leonard, Jim held still as he turned over and draped an arm over his legs. He smiled softly, happy to see that Bones was able to relax enough to get a little more sleep. Bones liked to comment on how overworked Jim was. But Bones was overworked, too. And this shore leave was for both of them. Turning his attention back to the PADD he was reading, Jim idly drew his fingers over Bones arm, letting the early morning pass them by.

A while later, Leonard stirred again and woke all the way up this time. Blinking against the daylight, he registered a gentle hand on his head, fingers running through his hair, and he smiled.

"Mornin' darlin'," he said quietly, voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning," Jim replied. "How'd you sleep?"

Leonard stretched and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes...very well."

He looked over at Jim and had to smile. Bare-chested, he was sporting quite a case of bedhead, and he was wearing his glasses. Leonard actually loved the look of glasses on Jim, but he didn't wear them often. He reached over to him and gently cupped his face and gave him a tender kiss.

"You been up long, Jim?" he asked, noting the PADD on his lap.

"No...not long. Probably an hour or so."

"Yeah? Not too tired?" Bones asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jim grinned. "Never too tired for you...got something in mind?"

"One or two things. You know I can't keep my hands off you in those glasses."

"I may have remembered that," Jim said. "May have even been counting on it."

Leonard chuckled lowly and kissed him again. He gently pulled the glasses off of Jim's face and reached to put them on the bedside table. Jim's eyes slipped closed as he slid back down in the bed, the PADD falling unnoticed to the floor. They held each other, trading gentle kisses. Neither wore any clothes, and Leonard relished the feel of Jim's body under his hands.

Leonard stroked down Jim's long back and Jim gripped his ass, pulling him in even closer. Jim put a leg over Leonard's hip and they gently started rocking together, the delicious feeling of being skin-on-skin warming their bodies and causing shivers of sensation up and down their spines.

Leonard reached down between their bodies and grasped Jim's hardness, playing his fingers over the head, collecting the moisture that was beading at the tip.

Jim's rocking motion stuttered as the broke away from a kiss to gasp for breath, the feel of Leonard's teasing fingers and grip making him strain for more.

Jim panted and rocked into Leonard's grip. "Oh...god...fuck. Bones that feels so good."

Leonard took in the beautiful expression of pleasure on Jim's face and kissed him deeply. This was his favorite part of shore leave...getting to be together like this...nothing was better.

"Gonna get the lube, Jim," he murmured, and rolled away towards the bedside table on his side, snagging the bottle of lube. Uncaring of the sheets, he poured some in his hand and reached back down, snapping the lid closed and letting the bottle stay on bed.

He grasped Jim and grasped him tightly and gave him some firm hand over hand, upward strokes. Jim grunted and thrusted into each stroke. Leonard was relentless, and Jim pleaded with him for more, harder, faster...

"God, Bones...nnngghhh. Please, please...make me come. Oh..." Jim panted and trembled with arousal. "Feels soo good."

"Not yet...want to be in you," Leonard said.

"Yes, yes, please. Now...do it now," Jim begged. Leonard shifted up on his knees and so did Jim, pushing his face down into the mattress and raising his hips. He went to grasp his own cock, and Leonard stopped him.

"No...I wanna make you come. Don't touch yourself," he ordered. Jim whined, but did as he was told. He couldn't stay still, though, rocking slightly on his knees as he waited for Bones. Leonard poured more lube in his hand and coated himself, careful not to grasp too hard or stroke too much...he wanted to make this last and he wouldn't if he wasn't careful.

"Bones, come on, please...I need you now," Jim said, looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, Jim...I'm right here." Leonard grasped himself at the base and gently pushed. He hadn't prepared Jim this time, so he went slowly and carefully, not wanting to cause any pain or injury. They'd done this enough times to know what each was comfortable with, and Jim opened for him fairly easily, though he was tight. Leonard had to pause several times, gasping for breath, as he fought to keep himself under control. Jim had his face pressed into the pillow, grasping it as tightly as he could, forcing himself to stay as relaxed as possible to ease the way.

Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, Leonard was fully seated in Jim's body. Draped over Jim's back, he reached for his hands and they grasped each other, shivering and panting with sensitivity as sparks of sensation shot through them. Leonard forced himself to stay still for as long as he could take it, the feel of Jim's body so tight around him.

"Jim...gonna move now, okay?" Leonard ground out.

"Yes, fuck yes. Please move, please," Jim practically sobbed with desperation.

Groaning deeply in his chest, Leonard carefully pulled out a couple of inches and then eased back in. He did it slowly a couple of times and then shifted position slightly, and on the next thrust in Jim cried out, raising his head from the pillow.

Breath racing, Leonard picked up his movements, focusing on hitting that same spot in Jim over and over, until he was begging with every breath, pushed harder and harder until he didn't think he could take it another second.

Feeling he was racing quickly to his orgasm, Leonard reached down and grasped Jim in his hand. He stroked and thrust in a broken rhythm, Jim's cries pushing him to move faster and faster until Jim started bucking beneath him, his voice leaving him with the intensity of the orgasm rolling through him. Leonard let go of him and grasped Jim's hips instead, holding him as he thrusted harder and faster into Jim's grasping body, the contractions rolling through him milking Leonard's cock perfectly until finally Leonard thrust in one more time and strained against him, crying out with relief as he spurted deeply inside Jim, his body jerking in time with his cries.

Leonard thrust once, twice more, and Jim groaned with oversensitivity. Releasing Jim's hips, they both slumped down, and Leonard gently pulled out, kissing the wince away from Jim's brow as he did so.

Their gasping breaths calmed as their bodies relaxed. Twined together, the heat from their bodies dissipated as their sweat cooled overheated skin. Jim drew his fingers over Leonard's back as they lay with their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of such a strenuous session.

After a few minutes, Jim chuckled, and Leonard lifted his head to peer at him suspiciously.

"What's funny?" Leonard asked.

"Gotta wear those glasses more often," Jim said teasingly.

Leonard hummed in agreement. "I do like the look of you in glasses."

Jim laughed and nuzzled Leonard affectionately. Shore leave was the best.


End file.
